The present invention relates to the safe disposal of needles which may be contaminated by blood or other fluids. The needles for disposal are attached to syringes using rotatable connectors, typically, but not limited to, threaded luer lock or luer slip types. In particular the present invention relates to a system and structure for facilitating the removal of potentially contaminated needles and depositing them into a container in an operation which requires the operator to use only one hand and virtually no physical effort. The system and structure employ at least one electrically powered and controlled rotating device for removing the needles. The system uses feedback control subsystems for operating and controlling the rotating device, for limiting the number of needles which can be placed in a single storage container and for positioning the needle receiver in a predetermined configuration.
The basic problem to be solved in the field is the safe disposal of used (possibly bloodborne pathogen contaminated) needles with as close to zero risk of needle contact with personnel who use the needles as is possible. Greater risk to personnel is present when the needle removal device requires two hands or one hand with significant physical force or significant manual dexterity such as when reinserting the needle into its protective sheath. Greater risk to personnel is also present when the needles are not placed in a tamper proof container or when the container can overfill. A device which signals its full condition is safer to users than one which is merely in a jammed (inoperative) condition without otherwise signalling its jammed or full status.